Now, Is That All?
by twostrongheartsJB
Summary: Set in Episode 3.08 - The tale of how Lucien ended up to be on the bus seat next to Jean.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An idea that has been floating around in my mind for a while. Thought it was about time I share it with the fandom seeing as I've been flying under the radar mostly. Maybe a multi-chapter if I get the chance in the near future to add one or two more. Enjoy Ladies and Lads.

"Now, is that all?" Jean asked Lucien as she sipped her cup of tea. Lucien had come to her motel room, to seek guidance on his mother's death. Once again his head was swarmed with confusion on the events that led to her death. But Jean needed him gone. This close contact, sitting side by side on the foot of her bed was making her giddy. She didn't want to leave her home, her town or him. But he hadn't shown signs of wanting her to stay.

He looked at her, she had a different look in her eye, a stern look. The way she had quickly tried to end the conversation was different as well. "I guess for now that is all". He was trying, more forcing himself to not get lost in her eye. Her clear and talkative eye. But the softness in her eyes, soon turned to displeasure as she scoffed at his reaction.

Standing up and breaking the close contact Jean began to pace the small room "And who are you going to talk to when you get further development and get confused."

"I'll figure something out Jean, Mattie's around now and then, same with Charlie" Lucien said casually. This unnerved Jean, his answer was practical, but fact was she wanted to be the only one, he asked for help.

"They are not always going to be around Lucien. Before you know it they will be starting new lives soon enough. Marriage and family life. They barely know the history of Ballarat anyway." Jean said, hands in the air in frustration.

"Well I could always call you. Christopher has a phone, it would only the occasional time." Lucien said, at least they could still keep in contact he thought. But he saw Jean tense up and grip the nearest dresser.

"I don't want you to call me?" Jean said almost silently.

"Why wouldn't you want me to call you?" he said just as quietly, in a questioning tone.

Calmly she spoke, "Because it will be too hard to hear your voice. I already miss you Lucien. The last few months, you've been my best friend, more than my employer."

"Well i told you that you'll always be welcome back, my home is your home Jean." As quickly as he tried to finish his sentence Jean turned around cutting him off "I don't want to be someone you employee to make your dinner and take out your whisky bottles Lucien."

"Well then what do you want Jean." He said raising his voice a little.

Jean turned around and to avoid facing him and seeing his expression "You Lucien, just you."

There was a long silence before she heard his footsteps move towards her and her body started to tingle. She felt his hands sit firmly on her waist, slowly she fell back against him.

"You told me you weren't ready so I backed off. I thought you moving to Adelaide was a way to point out that you still weren't ready. That you needed space." He never wanted to force her into anything, ever the gentleman, he knew she had a reputation to uphold.

"I don't think that I'll ever be ready Lucien. Maybe I need to move forward in order to be ready. The last thing that I want is distanced between us." Oh lord did she just admit that to Lucien. Much to his disappointment Jean broke out of his hold and moved over to her bedside table. She got out an envelope from the top draw. Before handing it too Lucien she took a deep breath,unable to predict his reaction to come.

Lucien opened the envelope to find a bus ticket, with the same information of the bus he assumed Jean would be traveling to Adelaide on

"A bus ticket, why?" Jean watched Lucien's face look more confused to that of when he entered her hotel room, a basket of scones in his hand.

"We need time together without any distractions to figure out who we are and who we can be together." Lucien still had trouble comprehending Jean's intention. Jean fought back rolling her eyes at the typical slow male in front of her.

"Christopher's not expected me until Monday. Come with me for the weekend, away from Ballarat, away from our jobs, away from the everything, but each other. " Jean smiled softly, but his eye's were firmly planted on the tickets she had handed him.

Lucien finally got the courage to speak "What about the police station, what about my patient's." Before Lucien could say any more Jean cut him off, "What about me, what about us?" It sounded selfish, and Jean knew that, but for once she wanted to be the center of his world instead of a case or a patient.

Lucien could see the tears well up in Jeans eyes, and her teeth softly bite her bottom lip. But she didn't turn away from him to hide, she wanted him to know that she needed him. That deep inside he was hurting he a little bit.

It took a minute, but slowly Lucien closed the distance between them. Cupping her hands with his face, he kissed her forehead, lingering there momentarily before she snuggled into his neck and cuddled him. Pressed against each others bodies, the intimacy between them seemed to grow. Against her forehead Jean could feel the scratchiness for Lucien's beards, while Lucien got the chance to take in the smells and softness of Jeans hair. It was driving him crazy, but intriguing at the same time. In that moment, he knew he had to be at that bus stop the next morning.

"I'll figure something out and I'll be there. We'll spend the weekend together Jean and just see what happens."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucien would be here as well." Mattie said, hoping Jean would understand Lucien's absence. She had reminded him, the time Jean's bus would be leaving, through conversation and notes on his desk. But in the back of her mind, Mattie knew he would forget, and she would be left to say goodbye to Jean on her own. The romantic soul in Mattie was greatly disappointed.

"Yes I know, but he has other business to attend too." Jean nodded, trying to keep her composure. Jean just hopped that Lucien would be at the bus stop, smiling and waiting to take her hand a guide her onto the bus.

***DBM***DBM***DBM***

When Lucien left her room, Jean held on to the memory of his whispers, "I'll be there", "I'll see you in the morning", "I can't wait to spend the weekend with you" all softly said while stilling cuddling her, stroking her neat curls. Then he was gone, with a kiss to her temple.

Jean spent the night trying to sleep, she wanted to believe Lucien, that he would be at the bus stop the next morning. But deep down, truth was, she was trying to prepare herself for the worse. That it would be a lonely weekend, wandering around Adelaide on her own. Waiting until Monday, to turn up on her son's doorstep, a heartbroken women.

When she finally woke in the morning, she tried to smile, and convince herself to have hope and faith in him. Heck, he had surprised her on her birthday, buying a ticket to her play for her son. He could most definitely surprise her again. But the fear of doubt kept creeping back into her mind.

She dressed carefully, her mother's words echoing in her mind about dressing for an occasion. Taking a journey to another state, for an unknown amount of time, she thought counted as one of those occasions where extra effort than normal was necessary.

Saying goodbye to Mattie, was difficult, but she knew it had to happen. She needed to help her son and his wife out. The consolation prize would be getting to bond and meet her newly born granddaughter.

Arriving at the bus stop, she started to search urgently for Lucien. Then, to her surprise, he was there, looking for her through the bus door. Wearing his long grey jacket and his favorite hat. Her stomach did a backflip of joy, one she hadn't felt since she was a teenager. "Lucien" She called, skipping to the entry of the bus, like a schoolgirl. But her heart sunk, it wasn't him.

Tears threatened Jeans eyes, she felt so silly, even stupid, to believe that Lucien would turn up, even with the incentive of a ticket of his own. "Stay proud Jean." She thought to herself, straightening her body softly. Now, she just wanted to get on the bus, away for the eyes of everyone around her. But she waited in hope that Lucien would still arrive.

"Ms, we have to go, I'm afraid." the bus driver called. This was it, taking one last breath of Ballarat air, she stepped on the bus to start her journey.

She was disappointed, to see the backseat of the bus was taken. The back seat of the bus meant she could have a little cry to herself, disappointed that she had embarrassed herself in order to win over a man's affections.

"Maybe I could turn up to Christopher's as soon as I get to Adelaide. Both Ruby and Chris would more than appreciate it." She thought, "Just think about seeing Amelia, Jean, that will get you through the.." She was trying to finish her thought about the journey ahead when the bus screeched on its breaks.

***DBM***DBM***DBM***

Lucien, awoke with a smile, by tonight he would have Jean to himself, no interruptions, no responsibilities. He knew it was going to be a slow journey to fall in love with each other, Jean was a respectable woman. Things had to be done properly. Which was a shame considering the dreams he had had about her.

"You're my best friend." she had said, and every time he replayed that moment over in his head, his smile became wider and wider. Replaying the thought once more in his head, he resolved to get out of bed.

He dressed quickly, and left before anyone else had woke for breakfast. He really couldn't deal with another one of Mattie's lectures, on the importance for him turning up to say goodbye to Jean. Before leaving he chucked a small duffel bag in the back of the car, he had packed the night before. Then, checking twice that he had his bus ticket in his jacket Lucien, it was a golden ticket to the rest of his life.

Now he was standing in front of William Munro, having his final say, "I genuinely believe some people are worth fighting for. That's the difference between you and me." He watched Charlie and Matthew escort him away. He then took Patrick Tyneman to see his son, witnessing a humble Patrick for once.

Taking a moment, he looked at his watch. He was behind schedule, his bus seat next to Jean would be departing in 10 minutes. He ran to charlie's desk, scribbling a note quickly,

"Gone for the weekend, take the car home for me. Lucien" chucking the keys to his father's car under the note.

Running out of the police station, he looked at the duffel bag on back seat, then glanced to his watch, the moments ticking away. "Stuff it" he thought, no time to go back and get his keys. It was then, he felt his legs just speed towards the main drag of Ballarat. Minutes felt like hours.

His heart sank as he turned the corner to see the bus to Adelaide pulling away from the curve. The feeling of Jean falling through his fingers, as well. To anyone who would have witnessed it, he looked like a clown, waving his hands frantically in the air, trying to get the bus driver's attention. The moment he locked eyes with the driver, he heard the screech of the buses breaks.

Running the short distance, he jumped onto the bus and locked eyes with the woman who he had yearned for, for too long. In her word, his best friend.

Leaving room for him to sit next to her, she cut him off, no words were necessary at this point in time. Their body heat, close contact and hand holding was enough for now.

"Sorry sir, but I need to see your ticket." he heard the driver say, interrupting the moment him and Jean were shearing.

"Yes, of course." He smiled at the bus driver. Momentarily pulling away from the women he would spend not only the weekend with, but the rest of his life.

Watching the bus driver walk towards the his seat, Jean and Lucien settled back to their comfortable position for the journey ahead.


End file.
